


But I'm Bored

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Trying to study for finals is hard when your boyfriend is the trickster.SmutEnjoy





	But I'm Bored

Unlike most students who lived in dorms, your boyfriend got an apartment that you both lived in near campus. The end of the school year brought warm weather and of course, finals. Gabriel was lounging on the couch with T.V. remote in hand, while you sat across from him in a comfortable chair with notes cards in hand. Only a few more days of intense studying and then you would be free for the summer with Gabriel. The past few days were quiet as Gabriel had some angel business to attend to, but now he was back looking bored by such human things. He was lucky not having to worry about finals, but you knew there were other things to worry about like monsters and demons. Yet, he managed to keep most of that world from you and out of harms way.   
“How much longer?” You heard Gabriel whine from across the room.  
“What?” You glanced up from your notes to look at him.   
“How long are you gonna study?” His hand motioned to the piles of notes and books surrounding the chair.   
“Till my finals.”  
“But that’s days away.” He clicked off the T.V.   
“I know. Gives me more time to study.” You stated, focusing back on your note cards. You heard him huff and sit up on the couch. “Gabriel don’t.” You sighed.  
“I wasn’t going to do anything.” He raised his hands innocently while you just rolled your eyes at him. “Okay fine. But I’m bored and my girlfriend needs to take a break.”  
“Sorry. Not right now.”   
All of a sudden you heard that familiar snap. You tried to ignore it but you were curious. The room was the same and Gabriel looked the same. Then you noticed you were wearing a sexy school girl outfit with stockings and everything.   
“Gabriel.” You crossed your arms which made your boobs pop out even more in the tight white blouse.   
“Figured you should at least look the part.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you. You sighed knowing you couldn’t really be mad at him. He was gone a lot more often and he had certain desires, not that he was the only one. You stood up and slowly seductively walked over to him. When you got over to the couch you straddled him moving your hands around the back of his head gently playing with his hair.   
“Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two.” You whispered into his ear. He placed his hands on your hips pulling you closer, brushing against his groin.   
“Don’t worry sweet heart I’ll teach you something and I’ll make sure you remember it too.” And with that he started kissing along your jawline, making his way down your neck. His left hand kept hold of your hips while his right went to the buttons on your blouse. You let out a small groan into his ear as he slid your blouse off and cupped one of your breast with his hand, gently kneading and pinching your nipple.   
You rocked your hips into his groin, feeling him harder under you making him moan out your name. Your hands went around his back slowly lifting up his shirt, giving him the hint. His left hand which was on your hips was moving down your skirt.  
“Enough of these clothes.” He growled and snapped his fingers. Now you were both naked. He flipped you down onto the couch and he hovered over you. He spread your legs apart giving sweet kisses down your stomach to your inner thighs. You could feel yourself become wet with desire, needing contact. He slid his tongue over your folds, making you shiver and whine. Your hips buckled under his touch, but he kept you steady by placing his hands on your thighs to hold you down.  
“First lesson. Make everything count.” Gabriel breathed into your womanhood. He delicately lapped at your folds with his thumb circling your clit. Your breath hitched at the gentleness. “Second, don’t give into pressure.” He mocked you as he teased your entrance with his tongue.   
“Gabriel!” You begged with a loud moan. After a moment he stuck his tongue into you, eating you out. One hand grabbed the edge of the couch while the other grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to push him deeper into you. Your core began to tighten and you moaned out loudly.  
“Lesson three. Always finish strong.” He said removing his tongue causing you to whine at the loss of friction. Instead he replied with lining himself up and thrusting into you. He didn’t let you adjust before he starting pumping causing pleasure to mix with some pain. His left hand went up to your breast massaging it and playing with your nipple. His right stayed firm on your hips, helping to angle him to your g spot. Your hands roamed his back, gently scraping his skin, pressing him closer to you if that was even more possible.   
You both were groaning with each other, enjoying the pleasure you both provided for one another. With each thrust you felt your organism build until it erupted, sending Gabriel into his own. You both caught your breaths as he pulled out and layed with you on the couch, spooning you.  
“Well, I’m not bored anymore.” He chuckled into your hair.  
“Studying can wait till tomorrow.” You muttered looking at the notes across the room.   
“That’s what I’m saying.” Gabriel kissed your shoulder from behind, pulling you into his embrace.  
“Okay, but from now on I really do need to study.” You turned around to face him. He gave you his puppy dog eyes, which was hard to argue with. “After finals we can do whatever, wherever, whenever.” His honey brown eyes lite up with mischief and gave you a tender kiss before you snuggled into him, tired from the day.


End file.
